pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype (PG3D)
This article is about a Pixel Gun 3D weapon, if you were looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Prototype (PGW) |released = 5.3.0 |lethality = |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 6 (when fully upgraded) |mobility = 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 135 |Level required = 1 |attribute = }}The '''Prototype', formerly known as the "Prototype-PSR 1", is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 5.3.0 update. Appearance It has a grey body, with an orange battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon purple, with two spring-loaded rings around it. There is a silver "1" painted on it, possibly markings from its manufacturer. It fires purple lasers. Strategy The Prototype has a generally high damage output, low capacity, low rate of fire and low mobility. Since the 16.1.0 update, the weapon has now become an 1-2 headshots kill at its max efficiency. Tips * This weapon have a low capacity, try to make sure every shots count. If a target is moving extremely quick, it is better to use something that slows the target such as the Icicle Minigun, then finish them with this weapon. * Use this weapon at long range with the scope. This weapon is not powerful at close range, especially against players with high-mobility weapons such as the Katana. * Try to strafe around when using this weapon, especially in Sniper Forts, as other snipers can kill you if you are not moving. * One shot will severely injures your opponents. Fire at the enemy once with the Prototype, and then quickly switch to another weapon finish the enemy off if the initial shot didn't kill him/her. * Aim on the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. Counters *Take advantage weapon's laser trail to find where the opponent located regardless hit/miss. *Use other snipers, preferably wall-break ones, to counter this. The Third Eye is also a good idea as you can locate these snipers easily with its X-Ray Vision ability. *Go in close range and counter this weapon with a shotgun or flamethrower. *Always strafe around when using this weapon. Staying in one spot would most likely get you killed by this weapon, even at close range. *This weapon have an extremely low fire rate and reload speed. Attack the player between shots and when they are reloading. *Use area damage weapons to mess up Prototype user's aims. *Use Prototype yourself can be effective when countering. Upgrades *Prototype Up1 *Prototype Up2 Skins |600 |Steel }} Theme Futuristic Themed. Supported Maps *Area 52 Weapon Setups * Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. * An automatic primary or backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. History Note: This history is fictional. Through Gordon's research, he and his team discovered a portal-creating element (unofficially named 'portal crystal'), which they found fascinating and somehow weaponized it, and the Prototype was born in Area 52. Trivia * *It was the first railgun-type sniper rifle introduced into the game with wallbreaking and piercing abilities. Since then, many other similar-ability weapons such as its much more expensive successor the Anti-Hero Rifle and a backup in the form of the Exterminator have been introduced, however this weapon still holds a place in many veteran players' hearts over its modern versions purely for nostalgic purposes. *Along with other weapons, even though this gun deals massive damage, it cannot kill certain mobs or bosses in Campaign or Arena in one shot. *It is unknown what kind of weapon it's based on though it draws some resemblance to some weapons : # Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Storm PSR (Piercing Sniper Rifle). # It also shows some similarity to the Promethean light Rifle from halo 4 (although the promethean light rifle carries much more ammo in its "clip" and lacks the ability to wallbang) * The community may think that "PSR" that it stands for Plasma Sniper Rifle, or maybe Prototype Sniper Rifle. *Before the 9.3.0. update, each time the gun had fired, a purple box pops out of the receiver, and the player pushes the box back in. However, that action was removed and the action is now only seen while reloading. **However, you can now see a similar action in the 15.7.0 update. *In the 8.0.0 update, it received 2 upgrades. However, this, along with other upgrade features, was replaced by the small +1 efficiency upgrades. *A character named Gordon "originally" invented this weapon, according to its lore. *Enemies killed by the Prototype suffer a distinctive death by vaporization, where they are frozen in place and disintegrate into purple colored particles. However, this is no longer exclusive to this weapon anymore. * It is the only gun with a golden skin that changes the gun texture. * Its upgrades were removed in the 12.5.0 update, meaning that it now retains its original '1' weapon skin permanently (unless the gold skin is equipped). * It is unknown what exactly it is a prototype of. * It was severely powercrept when Combat Level Update introduced. It has an upgraded version known as the Prototype S and this is more like a re-skin than an upgrade. The Prototype S was far more powerful than the Prototype, being a 1-shot kill versus the Prototype's 4-5 shot kill. ** This was no longer the case after the release of the 15.1.0 update, as the both of them takes 1-2 headshots kill. * At one time from 15.2.0, Prototype experienced a bug that bodyshot critically injures your opponents by 90% and a guaranteed headshot kill. ** It was fixed a day later. ** Its kill icon is identical to the removed Protoype UP2. ** In the 16.0.0 update, it can 1-2 headshot kill when maxed out. ** This weapon is very commonly used by newbies. ** Even though this weapon is used by lower levels, it can be very powerful when maxed out. ** In the 16.2.0 update, it can possibly one shot bodyshot you if maxed out. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-29-05.png|The Prototype in use. Prototype PSR-1 Farm.jpg|The Prototype in action. Prototype.jpg|The Prototype in action. Prototype UP2.jpg|The removed Prototype Up2. Prototype UP1.jpg|The removed Prototype Up1. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed